Flying Blind
by Anakin's girl 11
Summary: it started out as a simple plane ride. but turns into a test of survival. full summary inside. by the way this is the movie version of the story, seeing as how I have never seen the TV show. Is the TV show worth watching,if so how do I get it?
1. Chapter 1

Flying Blind

Authors note: I don't know when they move to the island, but in this story, they live on the island but don't have the Thunderbirds yet. Let me know what you think.

Summary: Scott and Virgil are on a simple plane ride. But it turns into a test of survival when their small plane is caught in wind turbulence. The plan is shaken violently, knocking Scott unconscious and leaving Virgil blind. With fuel running out fast, and Virgil drifting in and out of consciousness, will they land safely?

Chapter One

The Wind Strikes

Tracy one, a small by plane was climbing and turned upside down, making Fourteen year old Virgil Tracy smile, it was his third time flying the plane and this time his father wasn't with him, it was just him, his brother, and the open sky. As they continued to fly upside down Virgil turned a little to face Scott and said, "How is that teach?"

Eighteen year old Scott rolled his eyes at his younger brother from their upside down position and said, "Its terrific now put it back."

Virgil got a confused look on his face and said a little sheepishly, "How do you do that?"

Scott sighed and shook his head saying, "Do you mind if I help myself?" he grabbed the controls and pulled up, turning them right side up again.

"Let's see, John, dad, and Alan, all get to go help cheer on Gordon at the State School pool Olympics and I get to stay here and go flying with you; how did that happen?" Scott asked jokingly.

"Just lucky I guess," Virgil said with a smile, he was happy to let Scott fly for a while.

"Very funny Virg," Scott said with an eye roll.

Their twelve year old brother Gordon had been chosen to compete in the Olympics by his gym teacher; he was the youngest contestant to ever go to the Olympics from his school and he was very nervous; so nervous in fact he had asked that not all of his family come to the competition.

Virgil had volunteered to stay at home as long as he could spend some of the time on his flying lessons.

Gordon wanted his father to be there, so Jeff had had the two oldest boys, Scott and John, draw straws to see who would go to the competition with Gordon and who would do some flying lessons with Virgil. Scott had gotten the fly straw or in other words the short straw.

"Oh come on, you know you love flying with me," said Virgil as replaced his headset.

"I never said I didn't like flying with you, I just wish Gordon wasn't so nervous, his the best simmer in his whole school, he's going to do fine; I just wish we all could have gone to cheer him on," Scott said as he lower the plane a little.

"I wish he would have let us go too, but look on the bright side, you get to spend a whole day with me," Virgil said with a smile.

"And the bright side to that would be?" Scott asked with a grin.

"Scott Tracy!" Virgil yelled pretending to be insulted.

"I'm just joking Virg, you know I love spending the day with you, or anyone of you," Scott said referring to their other three brothers.

Virgil smiled and looked at his watch and let out a low whistle saying, "Oh wow, we've been up here for two hours already."

"Wow really? You know, we better start heading back, the wind is picking up pretty fast," Scott said as the plane shook a little.

"Oh just a little ways more before we turn around, please," Virgil bagged.

"Virg it took us two hours to get here, it will take us two hours to get back, you'll get plenty of time with the controls," Scott said with a small laugh.

Scott manned the controls for a half hour, and then handed it over to Virgil for a half an hour, then they switched to Scott yet again. About fifteen minutes later the wind started shaking the plan violently.

"What's going on?" Virgil asked rather loudly.

"The wind has picked up a lot, I think I'm going to be flying the rest of the way home buddy," Scott said as gripped the controls with all his might.

"Oh man but-," Virgil began just as the plane started to flip side to side.

"Scott stop, don't make it do that, I'm sorry I'll let you fly," Virgil said quickly.

"I'm not doing that Virg the wind is, I've never seen it this ruff," Scott said as he fought to keep the Tracy one in control.

"Do you think we can make it home?" Virgil asked who was starting to get scared.

"We're going to have to, there's no were else to land for another 100 miles except Tracy Island." Scott said as the wind hit even harder.

The small plane was rocking hard, and then, the hardest hit ever came, knocking into the tail of the plane full force. Scott was able to hit the autopilot just before both he and Virgil banged their heads hard, Scott hit the controls, Virgil hit the side window. Then for Scott and Virgil Tracy the world went black.

T.B.C


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter Two

Left in the Darkness

"Unidentified aircraft, you are in air force air space, please state you reason for being here?" the voice sounded far away as Virgil slowly came to. He had been dreaming about a merry-go-round, and someone calling unidentified aircraft. Whoever it was just kept yelling. Why didn't Scott tell them who they were?

Then Virgil became aware of noises: the rush of the wind, a loud engine revving and shaking, metallic vibrations and rattles getting louder and louder.

Virgil suddenly felt sick, his head spun, like he had been on the merry-go-round too long.

"Look, who ever you are!" there was that voice again, "You need to answer me!"

"Scott," Virgil muttered holding his head; "Somebody wants to know who we are…" he still didn't understand why.

"Somebody, anybody; that looks like the Tracy one-Jeff is that you?" the voice came through Virgil's headset again confusing him even more.

Virgil's hands finally left his head and went to his ear and bumped into the large ear protector of his headset. It finally registered in his mind: It's the radio! Somebody's calling us!

"Level the wings, Jeff! You are tossing around up there like you're weightless, Come on now!" the person seemed to be realizing that they were in trouble.

Virgil's mind finally cleared enough for him to think, and then he said to himself "Oh boy, something's wrong. We're in trouble. What's happening?"

Fear gripped him. His dream was over and he was now in a nightmare. He reached out, groping for the control yoke, found it, and pulled back. As he did he knocked off the autopilot.

Virgil pulled to hard; "Oof!" as the plane pulled up to fast, his body was pressed into the seat as if he weighed a ton. G-forces. Like in turns. The kind that make you want to throw up.

"Level the wings Jeff!" came the voice yet again.

Whoever this person was he thought he was his father, but where were they? Scott had said that it was 100 miles to any were except Tracy Island-in the direction they had been going- they must have gotten turned around somehow. Virgil guessed they must be over the air force base in Hawaii. Virgil's thoughts brought him back to what the voice had said, Level the wings? What was wrong with the wings? He finally decided if Scott wasn't going to answer this guy, he would. He pressed his radio talk button and asked, "Uh, which way?"

"You're spiraling to the left, Jeff! Roll out to the right!"

Virgil nodded to himself and cranked the yoke to the right. "Oof! G-forces again. I'm going to throw up, I just know it!"

…………………………………………

Peter Westmore who was the pilot of another Cessna; was the one talking to Virgil, he had been asked by the air force base to check on the small Cessna that had flow into their air space. Peter now watched as the Tracy one snap out of the turn and then swoop skyward, climbing, slowing, climbing, hanging from the propeller.

"Get that nose down, Jeff! Or you're going to stall her!"

Virgil shoved the yoke forward. "Oooooooooohh," he felt like his stomach was in his throat.

………………………………………….

The plane went on, then suddenly nosed down, going into a sickening spiral. Sweat started trickling down Peter's face. Was he watching the death of Jeff Tracy being played out before his very eyes? "Level the wings, Jeff, you're spiraling!"

"Which way?" came a voice through the headset.

Peter suddenly realized it wasn't Jeff Tracy he was talking to, the voice was to high pitched; it must be one of Jeff's sons! "Level the wings, get the plane level!"

"Which way?" the boy said again.

"Right. Bank to the right-NOT TOO MUCH!"

The small Cessna teetered to the right and swooped upward again the moment the wings were level.

"Full throttle! Ease the yoke forward, get the nose down!"

The Tracy one went into a dive again, "NO, no, no!" the Peter yelled. Can't this kid see what he's doing?

……………………………………………………

This was just like a ride on a great big roller coaster, and Virgil was getting sicker and sicker. His stomach was churning. He could feel that awful feeling you get around your jaw that usually came just before the sudden loss of a meal. He drew in some deep breaths and rubbed his eyes with his free hand. He couldn't see! Something was blocking his vision—sweat, or blood, or his hair or something, all he knew at the moment was he couldn't see. He could hear the plane engine roaring, he could feel the vibrations of the plane, but he couldn't see anything.

"Pull back on the power," came the voice through his headset. "You're going to overspeed!"

Virgil did what he was told; he reached out blindly, groping for the throttle knob somewhere down to his left. He found a knob and yanked it out as far as it would go.

The engine calmed, the noise settled.

……………………………………………

On what was usually a quiet street in Hawaii, a retired surfer and his wife were enjoying the sun in their backyard when they heard an aircraft engine come closer, closer, and then suddenly quit, leaving only a rushing, windy sound.

The man rose from his lawn chair and looked at the sky through the tops of his fruit trees.

WHOOOOSH! An airplane swooped so low over their yard the wind from its wings made the fruit trees tremble.

……………………………….

"Get that nose up! Ease it back slowly…"

Virgil pulled with all his might. He could feel himself being pressed into his seat again. The roller coaster was going up another hill.

……………………………………………..

The retired surfer fell to the ground, scared out of his wits. His wife screamed. The airplane just missed the roof of their house and soared upward into the sky again, the engine still quiet.

……………………………….

Virgil tried to relax. He was overdoing everything and he knew it, he was torturing his father's airplane and his own body. He was climbing again, he was sure of it.

It was strangely, frighteningly quiet. No sound came from the engine, all he heard was the wind rushing over the airplane's wings, and now that was getting quieter too. He felt like he was slowing down.

"Okay," came the voice. "Add some power now and ease the nose down."

Virgil reached for the throttle and this time found several knobs all side by side. Which one was the throttle? He tried one. Nothing happened.

What happened to the engine? Why isn't it running?

Quiet. Nothing but the wind outside.

"You're starting to drop again, power, you need power. Get that power in now!" Peter called.

Virgil's stomach did a flip flop. "The mixture! I've staved the engine!" Virgil's mind went blank. He didn't know what to do. He blindly groped for the correct knob. He couldn't think.

"Where is it, which one is it?" Virgil asked desperately.

"Forget trying to find it, just shove everything forward. I mean EVERYTHING!" the voice came again.

Virgil started groping for the knob's yet again, he found them. Putting the palm of his hand across all the knobs, he took a deep breath; he said a quick silent prayer and then shoved them all in as far as they would go.

The engine roared as it came back; it sent a surge through the whole airplane. Virgil felt the nose of the plane lurch skyward. At least that's what he thought that's what was happening.

Virgil's hands left the knobs and he rubbed his eyes.

He still couldn't see where he was going. He felt the airplane turn to the right. He turned the yoke to the left.

"Level the wings, you're going to spiral again," came the voice again.

"Which way should I turn?" Virgil asked as his hands started to sweat.

……………………………………………….

"The right, turn to the right just a little," Peter said.

Peter watched the Tracy one's left wing come up and level out of the spiral.

"That's it, that's it. Now hold it in neutral. Don't turn anymore." Peter called.

"But I'm turning right now!" Virgil responded his voice cracking a little.

"No you aren't. I can see you from here and you're---," Peter stopped in the middle in his sentence, a thought hit him like the world's worst news: Maybe this kid really can't see. "You're not turning, you only think you are."

"I'm turning!" Virgil yelled.

Peter took a deep breath, he couldn't place the voice, he had only met two of Jeff's five sons, maybe this was one of the younger three, but that meant he didn't have his license yet.

"Son, it's going to be alright, can you tell me your name?" Peter asked. He knew the boy had to be a Tracy he just didn't know which one.

"Virgil Tracy," he sounded scared.

Peter held his breath, he had not met Virgil yet, so he knew that he could be no more then fifteen.

"Virgil, can you tell me how old you are?" Peter asked.

"I'm fourteen," Virgil said.

"Virgil who's up there with you?" Peter asked. He knew Jeff wouldn't let any of his sons fly alone.

"My brother Scott," Virgil said he was now very scared.

"Is he alright?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, he won't answer me," Virgil said.

"Virgil, can you see your brother?" Peter asked.

"No," was all Virgil said.

"Can you see out the window?" Peter asked.

"No. I can't see anything." Virgil said with a hint of panic.

"Can you see the controls in front of you?" Peter asked he was beginning to worry.

"No!" Virgil cried.

Oh no, oh no. Peter thought and then said, "Virgil-are you blind?"

T.B.C


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter Three

A wild Ride

Virgil didn't answer right away. His hands left the controls and went to his eyes again; he rubbed them and blinked several times. He strained to something, anything. He felt the heat and saw a little light that he guessed was coming though the windshield, but that was all. He felt on and around his face in case some kind of object was blocking his eye. He found nothing. Though he did feel something, it was wet and sticky and it was running down the side of face. It had to be blood.

"Well-I'm not usually blind. I just can't see right now. I think I hit my head on the window or something. What's happening, what's the airplane doing?" Virgil said as he tried to find the controls again.

……………………………………………………….

"Oh Lord. He is blind," Peter thought he was scared now, but he tried to keep his voice calm. "Virgil, right now you're climbing, that's good but you need to keep those wings level. I'll talk you through everything alright? You hear me Virgil?"

"I hear you," Virgil replied.

Peter watched as the plane climbed, starting to spin a little but staying on course. Peter opened up his throttle for more speed, so he could keep up with Virgil. He could feel his heart pounding as he pressed the button on his microphone yet again.

"Virgil, you're starting to veer to the left again. Can you give it just a touch to the right?" Peter asked.

The Tracy one tilted back to level again, then past it into a right back.

"That was a little too much Virgil, you need to go a little to the left now," Peter said again.

The Tracy one came rolling back to almost level.

"Okay, that's good. Hold it right there. Okay now Virgil, it won't stay there by itself. Can you find the throttle again?" Peter asked.

Virgil cringed. The last time he thought he was pulling the throttle he had pulled the fuel mixture and killed the engine. "I think so-this is only my third time flying-I can't remember which one it is."

Peter winced. He wasn't familiar with the controls of a 182 Cessna, he had flown smaller Cessna's; he had flown with Jeff once, but he was still afraid he might tell Virgil to pull the wrong one. He strained to remember, he tried to picture the Tracy one's control panel in his mind. "Um…okay Virgil let's try the second knob from the left. The first one with a bigger knob."

Virgil took a deep breath before once again reaching out blindly to his left and found the row of knobs again. There were four of them altogether, a small one on the left end and then three bigger ones. "Okay, I'm going to try pulling back on the second one," Virgil said as he tried to dry his hands so they didn't slip.

"Turn a little to the right again Virgil, you're starting to turn left again." Peter said.

Virgil slowly gave the yoke a small tweak to the right. "How's that?"

"That's good Virgil, that's real good." Peter's voice calmed a bit. "Do you know what aileron means?"

"Sure, my brothers told me about it, they are those little panels on the back edge of the wing that tilt up and down and make the airplane bank." Virgil said. Giving that little explanation helped calm Virgil's nerves, which must be why Peter brought up the subject.

"Okay, great Virgil, you get an A for the day." Virgil had to smile at the silly rhyme. As Peter's voice come over his headset again. "Now let's try that throttle."

Virgil could feel terror gripping him. "What if it's the wrong one?"

"Just pull it slowly Virgil, on inch or so, and then stop and listen to the engine." Peter said.

Virgil took several deep breaths before he took hold of the knob and pulled it out slowly. He couldn't tell if it was making a difference or not.

"How's it going Virgil?" Peter asked trying to hide the worry in his voice.

"I can't tell if anything's happening." Virgil said a little panicked.

"Pull some more," Peter said.

Virgil tried to swallow the lump in his throat as he pulled the knob out a another inch. Now the engine seemed to calm a little. "I…I think it's the throttle. The engine's easing up a little more." Virgil said, he lend back closed his blind eyes and prayed, "Oh Lord, pleased don't let it be the mixture knob!" as he did he pulled it out another inch. The engine quieted. He thought he felt a sinking feeling. "Am I diving again?"

"No Virgil, you're just starting to level off from your climb. You're doing good. Just leave the throttle there for a moment. Right aileron again, just a touch." Peter was now using words that he now knew Virgil knew.

Virgil pulled the yoke to the right again. And said out loud to himself, "Alright now Virgil, now just relax, pretend you're flying with Dad." Then he prayed again saying, "Lord, please help me. I'm in big trouble."

"How's your brother, Virgil? What happened to him?" Peter asked he was worried that Scott hadn't come to yet.

Virgil wondered that himself, he reached over with his left hand; he felt that his brother was slumped over the controls, his head bowed, he wasn't moving. "Scott, Scottie can you hear me," Virgil was so scared that he had switched to Scott's nickname.

"Virgil-Virgil listen to me, can you make sure he is breathing?" Peter asked and then said to himself. "Oh please let him be alive."

Virgil groped upward and finally found his older brother's jaw and mouth. He could feel warm breath coming from Scott's mouth, Virgil's hand felt around Scott face and head and sucked in his breath when he felt the same sticky substance that he had felt on his own head. He now knew it had to be blood.

"Virgil?" Peter's voice came again.

"He is breathing, but he must have hit his head too, I can feel something wet and sticky on his face. He must be unconscious. I'm poking him right now and he's not moving." Virgil said he sound really worried.

"Virgil, does that airplane have an autopilot?" Peter asked.

"Yes, but I have never had to use it, I have no idea how to put it on," Virgil said.

"Okay, we can find out how to put it on, but right now you need to give it a touch of right aileron again. Aside from not being able to see, how are you?" Peter asked.

"I'm sick, I feel like I'm going to throw up, and…" Virgil paused putting his hand to his head again and adding, "I think my head is bleeding, and it hurts like crazy."

"Virgil listen to me okay, you need to try to relax, I think you're suffering from air sickness, just try to stay still, I'll let you know if you need to move again," Peter said he was worried that Virgil was feeling so sick.

"Okay," was all that Virgil said as he lay back and tried to relax with his hands not leaving the controls, in his mind he was praying over and over again. "Help me Lord, please help me."

T.B.C.


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter Four

Finding an Autopilot

Peter watched the Tracy one, as its wings leveled up again as it continued to slowly climb.

"Virgil, how you feeling; any better?" Peter asked hopefully.

"Not really any better, but at least I'm not feeling worse, is the plane doing okay?" Virgil said he sounded tired.

"The plane is fine, Virgil you're doing terrific. Just give a correction whenever I tell you. Just a touch, okay?" Peter said trying to keep his voice calm.

"Okay. By the way, who are you and where are you?" Virgil asked.

Peter had to laugh at that, "I'm sorry for not introducing myself. I'm Peter Westmore, I'm a friend of your father's. I'm following you right now in my airplane."

"Oh, my older brothers have told me about you, you're the guy with the Piper Cub airplane, that they are always talking about," Virgil said.

"That's right, they told you a lot about me I see, all good things I hope," Peter said with a small laugh.

"Well let me put it this way, Scott and John wouldn't shut up about the ride you took them on for almost a week," Virgil said as his head spun again.

"I'll tell you what. When we get out of this, I'll take you and all your brothers for a ride, how does that sound?" Peter asked his man focus right now was trying to keep this boy awake.

"That would be great, but you do know I have four brothers don't you?" Virgil said his hands were now on his head as he tried to stop the spinning.

"I didn't say I wouldn't have to make two trips," Peter joked .

"Well you're taking me first, I'm not going to get out of this and have to wait my turn like I always do," Virgil said with a small laugh.

"You got a deal Virgil," Peter said with a smile.

"My brothers will be so jealous, that will be so much fun," Virgil said his head was still spinning but he gave in to a small smile.

"Well I'll give them rides too," Peter said.

"Yeah but they don't need to know that right away," Virgil said, he may be in pain and worried about his brother but at least he hadn't lost his sense of humor.

"Virgil, are you always so mean to your brothers?" Peter asked he knew Virgil was getting tired and he had to keep him awake, this had been a way to keep him going.

"No, just when I need to," Virgil said.

"Okay you are mean; changing the subject, Virgil you said you have flown that plane before, right?" Peter said he knew he was changing the subject rather bluntly but he had to know.

"Yes, but this is my first time with just my brother, I have flown with my dad though, this is my third time up," Virgil said, his head was pounding so hard now; his stomach was starting to do flip flops again.

"Okay that's good, have you ever landed the plane?" Peter asked.

"Once," Virgil said slightly remembering the time his father had had him land the plane on Tracy Island.

Peter felt a little relief, a little hope. He knew they defiantly were not out of the woods yet, but a least they had a chance. "That's great, Virgil. That's really going to help. Now let's work out a little code, all right? If I say left, you turn left, then come back to neutral,

Okay? If I say right you turn right, you do the same thing to the right. Same for up and down, you understand?"

"I think so, yes," Virgil said he was getting the feeling of throwing up again.

"The biggest danger for your plane is overcorrecting, doing too much of something. We'll have to do everything in small pieces, slow and easy, alright?" Peter said as he saw the Tracy one start to veer to the right again. "Okay, give it a touch of left."

The plane rocked back to level again. Good. This kid was doing alright so far.

Peter thought for minute, he had to call for help, but there was no time to do that and still talk to the boy to keep him flying safe and level. "Aviate, then navigate, then communicate," the pilot said to himself.

All of a sudden Peter remembered how to start the autopilot and said, "Virgil, there is a squarish box with a knob in the middle and two little flat switches on either side of that.

"Wait-okay I think I got it." Virgil said.

"Okay, it should pull out about a quarter of an inch. See if it does." Peter said.

Virgil slowly gave it a tug. It came out with a click. "Yeah, I've pulled it out."

"Great. That was the wing leveler. Now, that little flat switch on the left side should turn on the autopilot. Flip it up." Peter said.

Virgil found the switch and flipped it upward with a click.

Virgil was startled when the yoke in his hands twisted with a jerk. He held it tight and it seemed to squirm under his grip.

"Virgil, are you alright?" Peter asked.

"Something's…the yoke is wiggling," Virgil said weakly.

Peter flopped back in his seat and grinned toward heaven. "It's the autopilot Virgil! You did it?"

"Am I turning at all?" Virgil asked.

"No you are doing fine. Virgil, how are you doing?" Peter asked.

"I don't know, my head is spinning, I feel like I'm going to pass out," Virgil said softly.

"Virgil you need to keep talking to me," Peter said.

"My dad, call my-,"Virgil didn't finish his sentence before he once again welcomed the darkness. Leaving the plane to pilot itself.

T.B.C.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter Five

Gordon's first win

Peter watched helplessly as Virgil's body slumped forward, "Virgil, Virgil can you hear me!" of course there was no response.

Peter racked his mind for what to do, he had no idea how to get a hold of Jeff Tracy, and then he remembered; Jeff had told him of a swim meet one of his younger sons was in, he had told him the school it was being held at, and most importantly, he had told him the date and the time.

"This is six four November calling base, do you copy? Over," Peter said into his headset.

"We read you six, four November, what is going on up there?" the voice cracked over the mike.

"The plane is in distress Commander, both pilot and co-pilot are unconscious, the pilot has not moved since I have made contact with them, but the co-pilot was awake a few moments ago. I'm afraid he's only fourteen and has suffered a head injury, he's suffering from blindness, he was able to turn on the autopilot before falling unconscious himself," Peter said to the commander of the air force base.

"Fourteen, who's up there with him?" the commander asked.

"His eighteen year old brother, it's Scott and Virgil Tracy, two of Jeff Tracy's sons," Peter said knowing the commander knew Jeff.

"Oh no, you are staying with them aren't you?" the commander asked knowing all to well how many tragedies the Tracy family had already seen.

"Yes, I'm with them," Peter answered.

"You are heading for the ocean, you know that right?" the commander asked.

"I'm not, they're not, they're plane is, I'm sticking with them, if Virgil can wake up again I can talk him through how to turn that thing around," Peter said with the little ray of hope he had left.

"Is there anything we can do from down here?" the commander asked.

"Yes, call South point middle school, tell them what's going on, Jeff is there somewhere with the rest of the family, one of his other boys had a swim meet today," Peter said as he tried to stay side by side with the Tracy one.

"You got it, keep us up to date, over and out," the commander said as the line went dead.

……………………………………………

Twelve year old Gordon Tracy pulled himself out of the water and accepted the towel his coach handed to him. He looked to the judges for a hint, but non came, the race had been so close, the thing about these Olympics was you were not put into age group for you age, you were put in an age group for you skill. So right now the school Olympic gold medal would either go to him or a sixteen year old from West point.

John, Alan and Jeff were all waiting on the edge of their seats, Jeff took his eyes off Gordon for a second and turned to look at his other two sons, he looked to Alan first; the nine year old was clenching and unclenching his jaw and if he hadn't had gum in his mouth Jeff would have stopped him. Jeff turned to John; the sixteen year old blond was biting his fingernails slowly getting them down to stubs; Jeff sighed as he hooked his finger through John's and pulled his son's hand away from his mouth, "John-you're doing it again."

"I know," John muttered as he put his hand down, and added, "I should have gone flying with Virgil; this is too nerve racking."

The head judge gave a slight nod to the others as he stepped forward," A winner has been decided, the ages of these participants always amaze me, but never did I think I would have an honor like this; to award a twelve year old on a middle school/high school level. As I'm sure you can tell, the winner is; Gordon Tracy!"

Gordon nearly fell back into the water in disbelief, his coach took his arm and led him up to the judges, were they were all smiling.

"Congratulations, Gordon, this is truly an award for you to be proud of, I'm sure we will see you again," the judge said as he placed the gold medal around Gordon's neck.

"Thank you sir," Gordon said as he shook his hand and then headed down to find his family.

John and Alan however were already there, and as soon as Gordon was off the stage they pulled him into a smothering bear hug.

"That was great Gordon!" John said as they finally released him eyeing his medal.

"Thanks," Gordon said as he tried to towel dry his hair.

"Wow, how heavy is that thing," Alan asked running his fingers over the medal.

"It's not too bad, I just wish I hadn't been so nervous, now Scott and Virgil have missed me win," Gordon said sadly.

"Oh don't worry, I'm sure they'll get another chance, after all you're only twelve, and this was only Olympics between ten different schools. Just wait until you win your first gold medal at the Nationals," Jeff said as he ruffled his son's wet red hair.

"Um, excuse me?" a voice behind them said.

The family turned to see a young man, about twenty five standing there with a note pad in his hand; he had round glasses and a round face his reddish blonde hair was almost standing straight up.

"Yes, may I help you?" Jeff asked as he handed Gordon his sweatshirt.

"You can if you're Jeff Tracy, the owner of the Tracy one," the man said.

"I am, why, is everything alright?" Jeff asked his eyes flashing with worry.

"I just received a call from an air force base in Hawaii, I'm afraid there has been an accident." The man said.

Jeff's heart skipped a beat as those dreaded words sank in, "My sons-are my boys alright?"

"I don't know much all I know is that they are still in the air and they are being followed by a Peter Westmore," the man said.

Jeff sighed, Peter was a good guy if anyone could help them he could, but Jeff was not prepared for what the man said next.

"It looks like you're older son took a good hit to the head he hasn't woken up yet; your younger son, well it looks like he has a head injury too, right now he's suffering from blindness, he can't see. Peter was able to talk him through how to set the autopilot before he also lost consciousness," the man said.

"Oh no," Jeff's legs buckled and he would have fallen if John hadn't got under him and caught him.

Jeff looked from John to Gordon to Alan and then back to John. They all knew that there was no other way to get the plane turned around. Autopilot would keep the plane in the air, no more, no less. If Scott or Virgil didn't wake up soon they would be over the ocean, if they got to far out, there would be no turning back.

T.B.C.

Author's note: I've had people ask about how I know so much about planes, well lets see; my dad's a pilot, my uncle's a pilot and my older brother's a pilot. I guess some it has rubbed off on me. LOL. Please read and review! PLEASE!


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter

Six

Told to leave a Brother

Virgil felt the wind on his face from the open window as he came to, for a minute he had to think of were he was and then he remembered. He brought his hand up to his head and once again bumped into his headset. Though this time it felt wet and sticky, his head must still be bleeding.

"Hello, is there anyone still out there?" Virgil asked through his headset.

"Virgil, good your awake, how are you feeling?" Peter asked as he looked over to the Tracy one to see that Virgil was slowly sitting up.

"I'm alright, I still feel sick, but not as bad," Virgil said as he rubbed his head.

"How's your head feeling, are you still dizzy?" Peter asked.

"Again not as bad as it was." Virgil said as he reached out blindly to check on his brother.

"How are your eyes?" Peter asked with worry.

"There the same," Virgil said as he tried to find his brother's neck again.

"How about Scott, how's he doing?" Peter asked he knew that they were on barrowed time but he had to make sure that they both doing okay.

Virgil didn't answer him right away, as he was trying to find Scott's neck, he finally did, and to his relief he felt the small fluttering against his fingers, he moved towards his brother's mouth and felt his warm breath.

"His still doing okay, no movement though," Virgil said.

"Okay Virgil, listen to me, we need to turn the plan around and head it back towards base, think you can do that for me?" Peter asked crossing his fingers.

"I can try, what do I need to do?" Virgil asked his hands going to the throttle.

…………………………………………

"Commander Parker, any word?" Jeff Tracy asked as he entered the air force main building and walked straight up to the man he knew as the commander.

"Hey Jeff, I haven't heard anything since he told me to contact you, but it sounds like both of your boys are in bad shape, Scott hasn't come to yet and last check in Virgil was out too," the commander said looking from Jeff to the boys and then back to Jeff.

"Can my assistant and I get a plane, we want to go help talk Virgil through it if he comes to," Jeff said rapidly.

"Of course, would you like one of my men to go with you too," the commander asked.

"No thank you, just point us in the right direction," Jeff said.

"Of course, this way," the Commander said leading the way.

Jeff turned back to his three grounded sons and said, "I need the three of you to stay here, John's in charge until I get back, is that understood?"

"Yes sir," Gordon and Alan said together.

As Jeff turned to go, John spoke up, "Dad?"

Jeff turned once more, "Yes John?"

"If you talk to Virgil, tell him that we're down here waiting for them, we know he can do it," John said as he put one arm around Alan and the other around Gordon.

"I will, don't worry we are going to bring them home." Jeff said as he turned to follow Brains and the commander.

………………………………………..

"Okay Virgil, do you remember how to turn off the auto pilot?" Peter asked as he looked at his watch, they were running out of time.

"I'm not sure, I know it's the box, but do I just turn it the other way?" Virgil asked not sure of what to do.

Peter thought for a moment, he could not remember how to turn off the auto pilot, for some reason he was thinking it was a different way, but he couldn't remember, "Okay go ahead and try that Virgil turn it the opposite way slowly, and see what happens."

Virgil gulped and slowly started to turn the knob, he hadn't turned it even a quarter of the way when the handle broke off in his hand, "It broke! Now what do I do?"

Peter could only think of one solution now, but he didn't know how to tell this to Virgil. He took a deep breath and said, "Virgil listen to me, there might be another way to turn the auto pilot off but I don't know what it is, I'm sorry to ask you to do this Virgil, but since you can't get it off auto pilot you can't turn the plane around, and you are losing fuel fast, I know Scott is still unconscious, but unless someone can tell us how to turn off that auto pilot you are going to have to eject, if that happens I promise we will do all we can to help your brother."

Virgil couldn't answer what he had just heard, had he really hear someone just ask him to jump out this plane and leave his older brother behind?

TBC


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter Seven

Not Leaving

Virgil could not believe what he had just heard.

"Would you run that by me again?" Virgil asked as his head began to pound again.

"Virgil listen, you don't have to yet, if we can find out how to turn that off, we can get you turned around, just be prepared for me alright?" Peter said as he watched Virgil through the window.

"No, no way, I'm not leaving him, no way," Virgil said as he brought his hand back to his head as it the ached turned into a giant throb.

"Virgil just calm down, I'll see if anyone can help us, just hang in there for me alright?" Peter said with a worry in his voice.

"I don't care if I have to take this plane down in the middle of the ocean, I'm not leaving Scott," Virgil said as his hand went began to grope for Scott again.

"Okay Virgil, okay," Peter said giving into a sigh; he only hoped that help was the way.

Suddenly the radio began to crackly on another frequency, causing Peter to nearly jump out of his seat with joy, "Virgil, someone is trying to contact me on the other line, hang in there for me alright, I'll be right back," Peter said as he waited for Virgil to respond.

"Don't worry I'm not touching the radio, I'll be here," Virgil said with a little more confidence then he felt.

Peter simply nodded to himself and switched frequencies, "Yes, this is six four November, please state your position and purpose," they were still in an air field he had to be careful.

"Peter, it's Jeff Tracy, I'm in plane behind you, how are my boys doing?" Jeff sounded worried, but he was keeping control.

Peter smiled with relief, "Jeff you don't know how good it is to hear your voice."

"My boys, Peter!" now Jeff was getting a little loud.

Peter nearly yelled with joy when he told Jeff, "Switch to the other frequency and you will find out."

It took Jeff a few minutes to do it because his hands were shaking so much, with Brain's help he was finally able to connect to Virgil.

"Virgil, Virgil are you there son?" Jeff asked his worry increased when he didn't hear an answer right away. "Virgil, Virgil?"

Finally Virgil's voice cracked over the headset, "Dad?"

"Hey there, I heard that you took a little nap, and left you sight in the dream," Jeff said with a small laugh.

"Its true dad, I can't see," Virgil said the worry some what leaving him now that his father was there.

"I know Virgil, I'm sure its nothing a doctor can't cure, right now we have to land this plane," Jeff said worry evident in his voice.

"Dad, I can't remember how to turn it off," Virgil said his voice beginning to show how scared he really was.

"Virgil you need to relax son, how's Scott doing?" Jeff asked, he was beside the plane now, he watched as Virgil groped around for his brother's face. Jeff could see blood streaked down the side of Virgil's face, the right side of his forehead; his cheek and his neck were all stained red.

Virgil poked his brother in the cheek with his finger, nothing happened. "Dad, Scott's out cold, he's still breathing, but he must really be hurt bad."

Jeff hated himself for what he was about to say but he knew it had to be done, Scott had to wake up, "Virgil slap him, yell at him. Punch him, I don't care. He has to wake up."

Virgil felt his way to his brother's head and gave him a good slap, "Come on Scottie boy, good morning! Come on rise and shine, we've got a plane to land," there was still no response. "He's out dad, he could be dying for all I know."

"It's okay Virgil, it looks like you are going to have to land that plane," Jeff said with sigh he was hoping Scott was alright.

"Dad, the auto pilot?" Virgil questioned h still didn't know how to turn it off.

"Just pull the knob toward you, it will release on its own," Jeff said smoothly trying not to let on how worried he was for both of his boys.

Jeff sat back and watched the plane for a minute, he turned to Brains as he began to talk, "This is going to be difficult Mr. Tracy, I don't know of anyone who's ever flown a plane blind, much less land one."

Jeff sighed as he turned back to look at the Tracy one and said, "Brains there's a first time for everything."

T.B.C


	8. Chapter 8

Chapter eight

Coming in for a Landing

John watched the sky for any hint of the three airplanes, Gordon paced back and forth throughout the room and Alan sat beside John chewing the gum in his mouth even harder.

"When they find them how long will it take for them to get back here?" John asked looking to the commander.

"About forty five minutes at the least, though they are still trying to find a place for the plane to ditch." The commander said looking at the boys.

"Ditch, why not just let Virgil land the thing?" Gordon asked.

"We're going to try to let Virgil land it, but there are no guarantees your brother is blind at moment you know," the Commander said grimly.

"I think he can land the plane," Alan said showing his confidence in his older brother.

"I know he can land it," Gordon and John said together.

………………………………………

"Okay Virgil, from what Brains and I can calculate you have about forty five minutes of fuel left. It will be just enough to get you back to the base, but here's the big question, do you think you can land that plane without seeing where you're going?" Jeff asked he worried about the answer, if Virgil couldn't land it they were going to have to ditch it.

"I hope so, because its my only option," Virgil said as he rubbed at his eyes again straining to see anything, once again all he saw was darkness.

"Well there it one other option," Jeff began.

"Don't go there dad, I'm not leaving Scott no matter what you say," Virgil said with determination.

Jeff couldn't help but laugh, Virgil defiantly got his stubborn strikes from his mother, "Alright then Virgil, turn right, let's take this baby home."

…………………………………………………….

"Boys, I just got off the radio with your dad, your brother is going to try and land it here," the commander said.

"Don't look so worried commander, Virgil can do it I know he can," John said with a confident smile.

"Well follow me boys, I'll take you outside where we can see better," the commander said as he led the boys to the door that led to the side of the runway.

……………………………………….

The minutes ticked by slowly for Virgil it seemed like an eternity before his father said where they were.

"Alright Virgil, we are about five miles from the runway, go ahead and start down, descent the power." Jeff said he was watching Virgil from his plan and was beginning to wonder if his son could really land this thing.

Four miles, nine hundred feet. We might need a steeper descent rate before long Mr. Tracy," Brains said as he watched their speed.

"Okay, Virgil remember, right before you land you'll probably have to pull off the power and raise the nose, but make sure you do it gently and slowly. You've landed the Tracy one before Virgil, you know how it feels, you can do this son," Jeff said trying to encourage Virgil as best he could.

Virgil gulped as his heart began to race. His hands started to shake despite how hard he tried to steady them. "I know how it feels…I can do this…I know how it feels," he told himself as he reached out and took hold of the control yoke. It felt familiar in his hands but not familiar enough, he dared not push it, not yet. "Oh Lord, help me to remember, help me to be feeling it right," Virgil prayed.

Virgil rubbed his eyes once more, still nothing. There was no sensation quite like being blind in a hurtling piece of flying machinery, having no real sense of where you were, what was in front of you or where you were going to end up. Virgil once again felt the wind on his face from the open window, he tried to imagine what it was like outside as he asked, where are we now?"

"Three miles from the runway," said his father, "the runway is to your left the ocean is to you right. You're about eight hundred feet up."

"Two miles," Brains voice sounded through the radio.

"It looks like you have a welcoming party, I can make out your brothers down there waiting for you," Jeff said with a smile.

Virgil didn't said anything he just gave a knowing smile.

…………………………………………….

The commander watched the planes as they descended, he pushed the talk button on the portable radio that he had brought out with him.

"Jeff, he needs to slow it down, he's coming in to hot," The Commander called to Jeff.

"Less up on the power, Virgil, you need to back it off easy, or you won't be able to land in time, just take it easy and you'll do fine," Jeff almost shouted to his middle son.

"Okay, no pressure," Virgil muttered as he gripped the throttle.

"Oh man, here it goes." Virgil thought as he gave a silent prayer as he pulled the throttle back.

The Tracy one nosed down and began to drop faster toward its shadow on the pavement below.

……………………………………

On the ground Alan let out a small cry as he watched the plane drop. "I can't watch this, I can't watch!"

John opened his arms to his little brother and let him bury his face into his chest.

Gordon kept his eyes on that plane, no longer aware of the asphalt under his feet. In his mind and soul, he was up in that plane with his older brothers, feeling it, flying it, willing it to land on the runway.

"Come on now Virgil, easy, easy does it…" he coached.

T.B.C


	9. Chapter 9

Author's note: Hey everyone, so sorry, I know I haven't updated in like a year, but I've been really busy, I have been in school and am trying to get an audition for a movie coming up. I almost got an audition for Twilight but I was two days late I was really bummed. plus my little brother has been diagnosed with type I diabetes and his blood sugar is very out of control. he has been in and out of the hospital for quite a few months. I hope this chapter was worth the wait for you guys and you can thank sammygirl1963 for asking me to update again:) So I will keep you waiting no longer, here's chapter nine:)

Chapter Nine

Is it over?

The two airplanes descended together, one over the main runway, one over the grass. They were like twins, mirror reflections of each other. At fifty feet off the ground, Brains lowered ten degrees of flaps and throttled for level flight, keeping pace with the descending Cessna.

"Hand on the throttle, Virgil, but don't move until I give you the word," Jeff said, "You're fifty feet off the runway."

………………………………………………

Virgil's hand was already there. He waited, knowing nothing but what his father told him. "Trust, Virgil! Trust, trust, TRUST!!" Virgil told himself.

……………………………………………..

"Forty feet. Don't pull the yoke yet. Relax. Remember, don't overcorrect." Jeff said as he watched the Tracy one move to the left and over the grass.

"Mr. Tracy, he's going to miss the runway!" Brains warned.

"Touch right, Virgil touch right!" Jeff shouted.

The Tracy one banked to the right and now its shadow skittered along the runway's edge. They could feel the stirring, the lurching of turbulence close to the ground.

Virgil's plane shadow drifted to the left again.

"Touch right Virgil. You're at twenty feet." Jeff said.

The Tracy one banked right again. Half the shadow came over the runway.

They'd used up half the runway. Up ahead, the fire trucks and aid cars were waiting on the grass, lights flashing, medics and firefighters standing ready.

The shadow drifted left and off the runway.

"We won't make the runway," Jeff said to the commander.

"It's okay Jeff, let him finish it," the commander yelled. "Let him touch down on the grass if he has to."

"Ten feet," Jeff said. "Hand on that yoke, stand by!"

…………………………………….

Virgil could feel the Tracy one rocking, swaying, and wagging its tail in small gusts of wind. His hands were shaking, trembling against the yoke and throttle. Dear God, please help me…" Virgil whispered.

"Start pulling the power back, Virgil, slowly, pull slowly!" Jeff yelled.

"Oh God, Please help me…" Virgil said as he pulled it back. It seemed slow, but he couldn't be sure. The engine began to hush.

"Back pressure, Virgil, just a touch," Jeff called.

Virgil slowly pulled on the yoke.

"Hold it there, hold it there!" Jeff said his voice racing and high-pitched. "Five feet, hold it steady!"

………………………..

The Tracy one was off to the left of the runway, heading for the grass. Brains looked anxiously ahead. Were there any lights, any signs, and any obstacles?

A fire truck! A big stupid fire truck was sitting on the grass! The crew was scrambling, trying to move it.

………………………………………

CRUNCH! The impact of the wheels hitting the ground came so suddenly, that Virgil's whole body jerked with a start.

Virgil waited for another hit, but it was quiet, he felt like he was floating.

…………………………………..

The Tracy one had bounced high-to high-it was heading for the fire truck.

"OH NO! POWER VIRGIL!" Jeff yelled, "POWER!"

…………………………………….

Virgil didn't have to be told twice, he jammed the throttle forward. The Tracy one lurched, roared, and rattled. Through the blur and blindness he thought he saw a flash of red.

………………………………..

Gordon and John watched, as the television cameras recorded the plane, as the crowds all watched in horror. The Tracy one pulled up, struggled, and clawed its way into the air, up just enough to skim over the top of the fire truck.

………………………………………

"Oh, come on Virgil you can do this," John said as he sucked in a breath as the plane just skimmed the truck.

Gordon's hand shot towards his mouth so he wouldn't yell, Alan still had his face in John's chest not wanting to see what just happened.

………………………………….

"Okay Virgil, we're going to try this again," Jeff said with a sigh of relief as he watched his son as they leveled out again.

Virgil swallowed hard he was starting to get sick again and his head was pounding but he knew he had to do this, "Okay dad," he managed as he swallowed again.

"That's my boy, okay, turn left so we can get you facing the runway again," Jeff said wiping at the sweat that was forming on his forehead.

Virgil turned to the left, and felt the plane do a sharp turn, he felt like he was moving to fast but he waited for his dad to tell him stop.

"Okay Virgil, that's good, straighten her out now," Jeff said quickly.

Virgil quickly did as he was told and pulled the plane straight.

"Okay Virgil, you're at forty feet again hold fast, we're going to make it this time son," Jeff said ready to start biting his nails like he was sure John was doing at this very minute.

………………….

John rubbed Alan's back with one and put his arm around Gordon with the other they were still glued to the TV, watching as Virgil once again got closer and closer to the runway.

"Come on little brother," John whispered, "You can do this Virgil I know you can."

……………………..

"Twenty feet, almost there, Virgil, find the throttle again," Jeff said as watched his son from the other plane, he could see that he was spent, and he said a silent pray for God to give the strength he needed to lane that plane on the runway.

Virgil nodded out of habit and reached out feeling for the throttle again, he felt the knobs until he was sure he had the right one. He gripped it with all his might but made sure that he did not move it.

"Now Virgil!" Jeff shouted.

Virgil shoved the throttle into place, and closed his eyes knowing that it would not matter for him to have them open or not.

Crunch! Again the wheels hit the ground, Virgil could tell by the sound that he was actually on the runway. Crunch! The wheels hit again, Virgil's head was starting to spin. He was hoping that the breaks were going to work.

…………………………………

Everyone watching the TV were silent as the plane hit the ground. Alan pulled himself away from John and looked at the TV screen again, just in time to see the small plane come to a much awaited stop.

A round of yells sounded throughout the room and all three Tracy boys were out the door running to the plane in a matter of seconds, knowing their brothers still needed help.

……………………….

Virgil felt weak and light headed. Absentmindedly, out of repeated reminders from his father and older brothers, he reached for the mixture control and pulled it all the way back. With the fuel gone the faithful engine finally rested, the propellers spinning to a stop. It was the last thing Virgil remembered doing on the Tracy one, before voices started calling his and his brother's name. Though the voices were mixing together and before Virgil could register who they were he reached the end of his strength and the hazy light he saw went black.


	10. Chapter 10

Author's note: okay guys, here it is, the final chapter in Flying Blind after a year:) Hope you like it, now I will work on my other stories too:)

Chapter Ten

Home At Last

It wasn't over. He was still in the airplane. He was still flying, still blind…

Virgil bolted up right as he came to, sending a wave of pain through his head.

"Whoa there, it's okay," came his father's voice.

Virgil looked around; he was in a hospital bed, surrounded by his father and three of his brothers.

"How are you feeling big brother?" Gordon asked with a relieved smile.

Virgil didn't answer; he was gripping his side rails so hard his knuckles were turning white. He still had that weird feeling of being in the airplane but he could see that the bed was sitting solidly on the floor.

Wait. He could see the bed? His eyes went wide and he blinked.

He could see again. He saw the white walls of the hospital room, he saw the IV that was pumping fluid into his body, he saw the annoying heart monitor that was beeping at him, he saw his father and brothers with their smiling faces.

"Wow," was all he could say.

This made his father and brothers' laugh, Jeff ruffled his son's hair gently and said, "How does everything look son?"

"Great, man everything looks great," Virgil said breaking into a smile before nearly getting smothered by his brothers in a hug.

Virgil hugged his brothers back weakly and then slowly put his hand to his head to try to stop the spinning; he felt the thick bandage rapped around his head, he looked up at his father and Jeff smile again.

"The doctors had to operate to relieve the pressure on your brain, looks like it worked just fine," Jeff said with smile as he watched John give Virgil another soft huge.

Virgil hugged John back and managed a smile at his father but he couldn't help but feel that there was something he was forgetting. Then his tired eyes snapped opened as he remembered, "Scott!" He cried sitting up again ignoring the pain that shot through his head.

"Whoa, Virgil calm down," Gordon said putting his hand on his brother's shoulder.

"But-," Virgil began.

"Its okay Virgil, Scott's okay," John said sitting down beside Virgil.

"Where is he? Is he-," Virgil started again.

"Alive and kickin' thanks to you," the voice sounded and the door and Virgil looked up. There being wheeled into the room by their father was Scott. He had a thick bandage rapped around his head too and his right arm was in a sling, he still looked a little dazed but, he was smiling.

"Scott," Virgil said relieved as he let John finally push him back down into the pillows, "Are you okay?"

Scott laughed a little as Jeff wheeled him to the side of the bed, "I'm fine Virg, I have a pretty major head ache, and my arm is busted, but I'll live," he's face fell into a smaller grin, "You saved our butts little brother, you know that right?"

Virgil smile and shrugged, "I had a good teacher."

Scott smiled, "Thanks Virgil."

Virgil grinned back his eyes showing how tired he was getting, he turned his head to face his father, "Dad, how bad is the plane?"

Jeff laughed, "You end up in the hospital and you ask how bad the plane is, only you two would say that," he said with a smile looking from Virgil to Scott.

Virgil looked back to Scott, "You asked too?"

Scott smiled sheepishly, "Only after I found out you were alright."

Virgil smiled and then sighed loudly, "Is anyone going to tell me how back the plane is?"

His brothers laughed and Jeff squeezed his son's shoulder, "Sorry Virgil, the plane is fine really it just needs some minor repairs but other then that its in good shape."

Virgil nodded, "Good," he's eyes started to close.

"Go to sleep Virg," Scott's voice sounded in his head.

"Mmm," Virgil said in reply then drifted into a sound sleep no longer feeling the weird feeling of plane in his head.

…………………………….

Two weeks went by and both brothers were finally home celebrating the 4th of July. Gordon was of course in the pool along with John and Alan playing a game of keep away, of course it was John and Alan against Gordon.

Scott and Virgil sat on the pool side chairs enjoying the sun, Scott still had his arm in a sling and Virgil still has stitches in his head, but they enjoyed watching their brothers play in the water and try to drown each other.

"Hey Gordon, you're suppose to swim in the pool not drink it," Scott yelled at his brother with a laugh as Gordon started choking on the water that he had just swallowed thanks to John pushing him under water.

"Thanks-a lot Scott," Gordon choked out just as Alan jumped on him.

Scott and Virgil laughed as they watched their brothers tackle each other, they didn't even notice their father come up beside him.

"Scott, Virgil?" Jeff asked making both the boys jump.

"Oh, hey dad," Virgil said as Jeff sat down beside him.

"Sorry boys, I didn't mean to scare you," Jeff said with a smile.

"That's okay dad, we weren't paying attention, what's up?" Scott asked as he sat up a little more.

"Well, two things, first I wanted to tell you that Brains just told me that the Tracy one is now good to go," Jeff said with a smile as he watched both boys lighten up.

"That's great, that means as soon we can we can pick up lessons again Virg, that is if you still want to learn how to fly after all this," Scott said with a smile to his younger brother.

Virgil smiled, "Are you kidding? Of course I still want to learn, the sooner the better."

Scott laughed, "Though I'm not sure really how much more "learning" you have to do."

Virgil laughed too, "I can always learn big brother."

"True," Scott said with smile.

Virgil laughed again and turned back to their father, "Dad, you said two things, what else were you going to said?"

"Oh, I was going to ask you what you wanted to eat, the foods almost ready," Jeff said looking from one son to the next, "So what will it be, hamburger or hot dog?"

Scott and Virgil looked at each other and smiled and turned back to their father, "Both!" they said together.

Jeff laughed and nodded as he got up as he walked back over to the grill smiling, he had his boys back.


End file.
